the_outpostfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1.01 Transcript
Act 1 Gunter: Where's my drink? Erik: You sure you want to go down this road? Talon: I've waited a long time to find the men who killed my family. I'm not walking away now. Erik: And then what? Talon: And then I'll get answers. And I'll make things right. Erik: Talon, nothing can ever make that right. Talon: You the skin artist who made this mark? Gunter: Aye.That's my fine artistry. Want one like it? Talon: No. But I am looking for the man who does have it. Gunter: Are you now? Well, I don't give out names to just any tart who asks. Talon: What's it gonna take to change your mind? Gunter: Oh, I can think of a few things. Talon: And absolutely none of those things are going to happen. Gunter: Well, guess you're not getting that information then, are you? Soldier: Gambling is forbidden by command of the Prime Order. Talon: Get up.We have to go. Gunter: I'll never make it. I've got this gammy leg. Erik: Talon, come on. Talon: Come on! Talon: This way. Get down! Run! Talon: Give me the name. Gunter: Look out! Talon: The name! Gunter: You get me out of here, I'll tell you whatever you want. Talon: Quick! This way! Run! Erik: Come on. There's more coming. Talon: Get Gunter. Erik: Get up! Talon: Now give me his name. Gunter: What are you? Talon: We had a deal.His name. Gunter: That's more than 20 years back I did that job, even before the Prime Order overthrew the Royals. The Bones, they was called. Mercenaries. Mean bunch. Had me put that mark on all seven of their arms. Talon: Seven? I need names. Gunter: Lucky for you I seen one of them recent.Toru Magmoor. Talon: Toru Magmoor? Where did you see him? Gunter: He's Covenant brass now. Rode out of camp headed for the Outpost. Talon: Gallwood Outpost? Gunter: Aye. Talon: I need more names. Gunter: Tiberion Shek. He was the leader. Erik: He's dead. Talon: Let's go. Erik: Where are we going? Talon: I'm going to Gallwood Outpost. Erik: That's halfway across the realm. We've got a good thing going here. Talon: Hustling cards? Erik: No. You and me. Soldier: This way. Over here. Erik: Are you mad? The other side is greyskin territory. Talon: I know.They'd be mad to follow us. Soldier 1: Come on! Soldier 2: No, it's greyskin territory. They won't get far. Talon: Greyskins. I was hoping they weren't going to be this far east. Erik: Talon, stay back! Talon: No! Erik: Just get me some colipsum. Talon: Why did you do that? Erik: That's it. That's how I want to go. I'm feeling fine looking at you. Talon: No. Act 2: Talon is walking in the desert. A few days seems to pass and she remembers her past. 13 years earlier.... Eremus: (in an other language) Don't get too close. Young Talon: (in an other language) It's a Remmick. It has its full horns. Eremus: (in an other language) Be careful, Talon. Young humans kills the Remmick. Eremus: Talon, watch out! Village boy 1: Get out of here, skags! Village boy 2: This is our land, you filthy Blackblood. Village boy 1: Oh, you're going to get it now, skag. Eremus: Talon! No! Eremus: Talon! No! No! Talon's mother: Stop! Go on, clear off. Talon's mother is taking care of a small wound Talon got when fighting. Young Talon: Ow. Talon's mother: (in an other language) This is what you get for fighting. Young Talon: They killed a Remmick. Talon's mother: (in an other language) Talon... You could have put our whole village at risk. We do not fight. Ever. Young Talon: Why do they hate us? Talon's mother: They don't hate us. At least, not all of them. (in an other language) Go to sleep Talon Later that night... Dred: No one left alive. If even one Blackblood escapes, this is all for nothing. Young Talon: Eremus, Eremus! Talon's mother: Come on. Young Talon: Eremus! Old blackbloods: (in an other language) Call them! Talon's mother: (in an other language) We can't we sweard an oath. Old blackbloods: (in an other language) Call them! Talon's mother starts an incantation but she is killed before the end of it. Young Talon: This is all my fault. Talon's mother: It's not your fault, Talon. (in an other language) Run. The Wolf: She's mine. She's dead. All the blackbloods are dead except for Talon. Girl: Look at her ears. Meadhbh: Poor thing. Where's your family? Come along. We can't have young girls wandering the roads. We're just two farms over. You come along. There's bread and cheese. As much as you can eat. Later at the farm... Meadhbh: Everyone wash up for supper. Meadhbh: I will not send her away. She's a child. Husband: We have children of our own. It's too dangerous. Someone wanted them all dead for a reason. People will talk. Well, just look at her ears. Talon hears the husband so she takes her blade and puts it on the tips of her ear. Act 3 Back to "Present Talon". We see the tip of her right ear with a scar she cuts it off when she was still a child. Talon is walking through the realm to get to the outpost. Talon: Stay where you are. Are you sick? Ugh! Why won't you die? Aah! Garret: You have to get them in the mouth to kill them. Talon: I had it under control. Garret: Of course you did. Talon: I did. Garret: All right. All right. But what kind of a soldier would I be if I didn't assist? Talon: The usual kind. What are those things? Garret: Those are Plaguelings. We can talk later. Right now it's time to get behind walls. Hey, we're not leaving you. So either you ride with us or we all stay here and die. Now it's your choice. Garret, Talon and the other soldiers ride to the gate. Talon: The gates! Garret: The gates are closed after nightfall. They won't let us in if Plaguelings are too close on our tail. Open the gate! Garret: The Gate Marshal doesn't like it when you bring home a stray. So where are you from and what's your business? Hey, you'll need a good story. Talon: I'll answer to the Gate Marshal, not a common soldier. Garret: Well, let's hope you get the chance. Open the gate! Soldier: Too close, Captain! Talon: Captain? Garret: Still a common soldier, who happens to be a captain. No need to apologize. I wasn't planning on it. Soldier: Gods, I hate these things! Garret: That's the last of them.Open up! Soldier: No, sir. There are more coming. Garret: Sergeant, open the gate! That's an order! I take responsibility. The gate is open they run through it. Garret: I'm Captain Garret Spears. This is where you offer your name in return. Talon: What's wrong with those people? Garret: Those are Plaguelings.And they spread their disease through that needle they tried to stick you with. Do you have a name? Talon: It's Talon. Garret: Talon. And your reason for coming here to this gods-forsaken outpost? Talon: I, um I'm here for... Garret: Look, as long as you're making it up, at least try and make it interesting. I'll get you started. You you are a Well, you're a nobleman's daughter. And your father, he, uh He pledged you to be married to a tyrant. So, you ran away, on the day of your betrothal, no less, to the remotest corner of the realm. Talon: I'm here for work. Garret: For work? Talon: As a barmaid. Garret: As a... my story was better. Talon: And mine's more believable. Garret: It would be, anywhere else in the world. But nobody comes to the Outpost simply to find work. No, people come here because they're running from something. Talon: Not me. Garret: I'm not convinced. But that's all right. You don't have to convince me. It's up to Marshal Wythers. Come on. Man: I didn't do nothing, Marshal! I swear! Garret: Marshal Wythers. Marshal: Stick him in the hole. I'll work on him later. What can I do you for, Captain? Garret: Picked up a traveler on the north road. Marshal: I can see why. She's a fine catch. Garret: Is that your professional assessment as Gate Marshal? Marshal: I'm a busy man. Make it quick. What's your story? Talon: Name's Talon. Here to find work. Marshal: Trade? Talon: Barmaid. Marshal: Well, let's both pretend you're here for work, yeah? But cross me, and I'll stick you out at night and let those diseased savages have at you. Talon: Wouldn't expect anything else. Marshal: It is what it is. She's in your custody, Garret. Act 4 Talon: So where's the best place to get a drink? I mean, job as a barmaid. Garret: The Nightshade Inn. It's not pretty, but it's all we've got. Come on. I'll take you. Talon: Just point me in the right direction. Garret: Oh, no. No, you heard my father. You're still in my custody. Talon: Marshal Wythers is your father? But your name, Garret Spears? Garret: I chose the name "Spears" when I enlisted. I was maybe 14. Talon: Sounds like a name a 14-year-old chose. Garret: So, deep below us are mines rich with ore. And we forge weapons, armaments. As long as we delivery to the prime order on time, they leave us alone. Talon: So many fires. Garret: Greyskin camps. My men count them each night. There's more than fifty score now. Talon: Do they ever attack? Garret: Once. They came up these walls. But we fought them back, and it's been quiet for 11 seasons now. It's why the Eighth Army left to strengthen the southern front. Talon: I was close to there just days ago. Garret: What news? Have we made any ground? We haven't heard anything since the half Redmoon. Talon: I don't know. Just a lot of fighting, dying. Garret: Yeah, well, it's a brutal war. I was stationed there for three seasons. Watched a lot of good men die protecting the realm from those monsters. Talon: Those monsters? I've seen what you Prime Order soldiers do to people. Who's protecting us from you? Garret: I'm not a covenant soldier. I'm a Captain of the Border Guard. Talon: No difference. You work for them, you kill for them. Garret: Wow. You know, the only killing that I've done recently is killing Plaguelings that attacked a woman. Now does that somehow offend you? Talon: No. And thank you for saving my life. I'm in your debt. It's not something I'm used to. Thanks for the tour. Garret: Just do me a favor. Don't do anything that would get me into trouble for bringing you inside these walls, all right? Talon arrives in front of the Nightshade Inn. Man: No blades. Other man playing cards: Oh! Go on, show us what you had. Gwynn: Uh, a lady never tells. Talon: I need a room and a meal. The Mistress: It's three beads per night. Second room on the left. No guests. Janzo! Platter. Janzo: Wa wow. I mean, hello. I don't think I've ever met you before, have I? Don't move. Just wait right here. Janzo makes her a special brew. Talon: I'm not thirsty. Janzo: Just try it. I made it just for you. Talon: You don't even know me. Janzo: Well, you keep licking your lips, so I start you with my winter ale for quenching thirst. And now your shoulders are a little bit hunched, aren't they? It's because you're tired, aren't you, darling? But that's okay, because I added a stimulant bryweed. It's just the thing to invigorate the mind and the body. Now, your jaw's slightly clenched. It's because you're on a mission, aren't you? A tiny amount of sky-vine essence. Talon: You have a gift, barkeeper. Janzo: Brewer. The name's Janzo. Best brewer in the realm. And you are? Talon: Not interested in pursuing whatever this is, but thanks for the drink. Men: Captain. Captain. The Mistress: Janzo, one of your special brews for our esteemed guest. Talon: Hey, brewer. Keep him drinking. Tell him it's on the house. Janzo: Who? The old creepy guy who's been watching you all night? Talon: No. Your esteemed Covenant guest. Oh, and, uh I'll be in my room all night. No, I'll be in my room all night alone. Asleep. Janzo: Right. Well, um good night then. Gwynn: Aah! Let me go. I saw you take a key. You have a room, and I need to hide. Talon: I'm not allowed guests. Gwynn: Please, I need your help. There is a man down there, and if he sees me, he will kill me. I'll wait out the night here and I'll leave in the morning. Talon: Oh, no, you won't. You're not staying here. Gwynn: If he sees me, he'll kill me. Talon: Who? Some guy you hustled at cards? Gwynn: No, no, it's nothing like that. He's a Covenant agent, red armor. Surely you noticed him. Talon: Toru Magmoor? Gwynn: Yes, I think that is his name.And how do you know it? You're with him, aren't you? Talon: You came into my room, remember? Gwynn: If you hurt me, my father will have you beheaded. He's the commander of this whole outpost. Talon: Oh, is he really? Of this whole outpost? Gwynn: How dare you. I command you to help me. Talon: I'm about to. Stay here and lock the door. I'll take care of Magmoor. Gwynn: He saw me go upstairs. Your room's not safe. I'm coming with you. Where are we going? Talon: I told you I'd take care of it. Gwynn: I am in grave danger, and you must escort me home. Talon: Tell me this. Why would Toru Magmoor want you dead? Gwynn: First, you tell me how you know him by name. Talon: Can't you just go away? Gwynn: The only way you'll get rid of me is to return me safely home. Talon: Gods. Gwynn: Garret? Oh, thank the heavens. I'm so glad you're here. Garret: Is something wrong? I oh! Um Um Hello again. Talon: Captain. Gwynn: You know this woman? Garret: No. Well No.I met her tonight, um, and, uh - I was... Talon: The Captain saved my life. It was very heroic. Gwynn: Oh. Well, now you saved mine. One good deed leads to another. Garret: Saved your life? What? Gwynn: There was a Covenant agent at The Nightshade. I think he may have recognized me. Garret: We were not alerted to a Covenant agent coming. Get inside. Talon: She's very afraid of this man, whoever he is. And you're even more worried than she is. Why? Garret: I don't know what you're talking about. Talon: Just the same, she promised me five gold coins upon her safe arrival. I assume you're the one to pay that? Good night, Captain. Act 5 Talon is going to attack Toru. Toru: Do you mind waiting for me to finish? Talon: I've waited 13 years. That's long enough. Toru: My, my. That's a vicious tone. Sounds like vengeance. Oh. Who was it? Who's life did I take that meant so much to you that you've come after me after all these years? Your father? Oh. Your mother? Talon: A whole village. The Vale of Galanth. Toru: Oh, yes. The Blackbloods. Wiped them all out. Talon: Not all. You missed one. Toru:No. Impossible. Talon: Did you check the tomb? Toru: The girl? But The Wolf took care of her. I saw him shoot. Talon: He missed. Toru: Just as well he's close by. I'll take care of him once I'm done with you. Talon: Close by? Here at The Outpost? Toru: Oh, didn't you know? Yes. He's close enough to spit on. Talon:Who is he? Toru: It makes no difference to you. In a moment, you'll be dying. Talon: Then just tell me this.Why? Toru: We were well paid. Talon: Who paid you? Toru: "Kill every Blackblood. " That's all he said. And now I need to finish the job. Talon and Toru starts to fight. Talon: Who paid you? Tell me! Talon: Who are you? Category:Transcripts